Makes It Fonder
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: After Danny breaks up with her Mindy leaves the practice to work somewhere else. With the loss of her presence and friendship Danny sets out on a mission to get her back , and win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This was my fourth and final one-shot inspired by "be cool",but a bit of writers block, followed by some brilliant ideas from my amazing beta made me decide to expand this little fic into a two shot, I felt this first part was great set up for whats to come, I will be posting the second and final part very soon, given MK doesn't distract me with IG photo's for a second day in a row lol. This story was not inspired by music but by "girl crush", however this story is AU because the events of "girl crush" have not happened as cannon. She will not be working for the "Hollywood" doctor, but for someone else. enjoy._

-**Pessi . Rom**

_Part 1_

Mindy packed up her last box. She looked around, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything . It had taken her two days to discreetly clean out the clothes closet she kept at work, and another day to pack up the rest of her office. She glanced at the floor, flashing back to all the times she'd found solace there. "Well this is it, office. So many fond memories; I'll miss you most of all," Mindy said, glancing around her office one last time before placing a white envelope on top of her desk with the name Peter scribbled across it.

She knew it was wrong to leave like that. Without saying her goodbyes in person, but she knew they'd all try to get her to stay. Maybe not Danny; he'd moved on and his friendship with Mindy had become estranged. Only Jeremy knew she was leaving. She'd given him two weeks' notice that she was leaving. When he protested she threatened to reveal intimate details of their sordid affair to his new girlfriend. He had to keep her leaving a secret as well as promising not to try to convince her to stay.

Her mind was made up. She was leaving the practice. It was just too hard to stay. She'd tried, she really had, but seeing him every day, bumping into him on the train, was just too much. His "I'm sorry" kept replaying in her head. Walking out into the empty main floor she glanced at the other office doors, at phlebotomy, at the reception desk and the door leading to the outside courtyard. She was flooded with more memories.

"Farewell, Schulman & Associates. It's been…it's been an adventure, and now it's time for me to move on," Mindy said, before walking toward the elevator. The elevator door closed as she took her last look at the place that had been her home for about three years. Always the optimist, a smile appeared on her face as she thought of the new adventures that would come with her new job.

"Hey, Mindy, want to grab lunch? There's this new hot chick working at that sub shop down the corner, and I need a wing bro," Peter said, walking into Mindy's office. He'd been busy all morning with patients. He knew Mindy didn't have any appointments today and figured she was catching up on paperwork. He was shocked and confused to see that not only was Mindy not there, but her office was completely empty. He spotted an envelope on the desk and recognized his name written in her handwriting. He opened it and began to read the letter.

_Dear Peter,_

_I know what I'm about to say will come as a shock to you, but it is what I feel I had to do. I am leaving Schulman & Associates and joining an up and coming practice in Brooklyn. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend these past few months. It helped to have someone to talk to, but I just can't stay. I'll understand if you no longer want to be bros out of loyalty to the practice. I know Morgan and Betsy will be devastated. I hope you will comfort them. Tell Jeremy I never intended to act on my threats and that I only ask that he doesn't replace me as quickly as he did the last time. Tell Danny, tell Danny, I hope he finds happiness some day, that he's great and deserves to be happy. And lastly, if you do want to remain bros don't ever ask me to come back._

_-Mindy_

"Guys, guys, Mindy's gone! Her office is completely emptied out!" Peter said, running frantically out into the main floor after reading the letter again.

"What's going on?!" Danny said, coming out of his office. He was not in the mood for whatever drama that was going on today.

"Calm down, Peter. Attention everyone! Gather round! I have an announcement about Dr. Lahiri," Jeremy said, then waited for everyone to assemble.

"Mindy had recently made the decision to leave her partnership at this practice. She gave me her two weeks' notice..." Jeremy began, but Danny cut him off.

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell the rest of us!?" Danny said, shocked and angry.

"She made me swear not to tell anyone till she actually left," Jeremy said, leaving out the part about Mindy's threats.

"Did Dr. L run off to a third world country with some random guy again?" Tamara asked.

"No, Tamara, she didn't run off to a third world country, though she might as well have," Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"No, this can't be happening, we have to bring her back! Where did she go?" Betsy said frantically. Morgan stood next to her in shock, before finally speaking up.

"How do we know she wasn't kidnapped? Dr. L would never leave us! " Morgan said, clearly in denial.

"Because she left me a note." Peter said holding the letter up in his hand.

Danny felt his heart drop. Mindy had left without saying goodbye. She'd informed Jeremy of her intentions to leave, and she'd left Peter, Peter of all people, a note. While for him, she'd said nothing, she'd left nothing for him. Was she punishing him for the breakup? He'd told her he wanted to maintain their friendship, but he'd lost it anyway. He'd tried in the beginning to act the way he had before, but she'd shut him out, turning to Peter instead. So he'd stepped back and tried to move on. He went on dates with random women, and even dated Peter's sister for a short time. All those relationships, though, felt empty compared to the short lived relationship he'd had with Mindy.

He thought distancing himself would help him get over her, but it'd made him miss her more. Wherever he went, a memory of the two of them would be triggered. From the elevator, to her favorite coffee shop, the hospital break room, and every inch of his apartment. It all made her pop into his mind. He thought the pain of pining for her was bad before he kissed her, but it was worse now that he'd had her and let her go.

Danny didn't realize that while his life no longer revolved around hers, he still cherished seeing her every day despite the pain it brought. Now that she was gone and had left the practice, just being able to see her was gone, too. He'd lost her for good. He had made his way back to his office blocking out the voices of his co-workers and support staff, closing the door behind him before letting a lone tear fall down his face. He loved her. He loved her so much it hurt to breath and now she was gone from his life.

He knew it had to be his fault. She'd left because of him, because of his cowardice when they'd broken up. Damn his stupid fear of losing her from his life. Damn him for not answering her question, but instead choosing to walk away from their relationship before it'd truly began. He could see the pain in her eyes behind the smile and air of brightness she'd pass off. She couldn't fool him though, he could see right through her facade and it broke his heart. He didn't dare approach her not wanting to give her false hope, He'd kept his distance for her sake, or so he told himself.

He wanted to run out of his office, go to her apartment and wait outside until she got home. He would then proceed to beg her to come back, to admit he'd made a mistake. Tell her that the months without her friendship, feeling her in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair, or seeing her smile at something he said had been hell on earth for him. Tell her he wanted her back. He needed her back because he loved her and couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her.

He didn't do any of those things. Instead he walked over to his desk getting back to work. Mindy had left of her own accord. He could tell she had been miserable and maybe being away from him, would lead her to her happiness. So as much as he wanted to run off and chase her like one of the characters in those ridiculously romantic movies she loved, he refused to stand in the way of Mindy's chance at happiness.

_A Week Later_

Danny sat at his desk working on paperwork when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in," Danny said, without looking up from his work.

"Hey, little buddy, can we chat for a sec?" Peter asked, opening the door and walking in.

"Sorry, but I'm still not going with you to that sub shop. Take Morgan or Jeremy," Danny said, as he marked some notes on a chart.

"No, it's not about that. I already tried to hit it; turns out she's dating the owner of the shop. Now I can't go back. My bad," Peter said.

"Then what do you want? I've got work to do." Danny said, annoyed at how long it was taking for Peter to get to the point.

"You're the only one in the office who hasn't asked me how Mindy's doing." Peter said, taking a seat.

"That's because it's none of my business." Danny said, acting like he didn't care.

"Danny, everyone can see how miserable you've been since she left; like more than before. I think even your patients are starting to notice. Mrs. Mariano asked me if I could take her case , because she wanted a friendlier doctor," Peter said.

"Are you kidding me? I've delivered all four of her babies! She didn't have a problem with me before!" Danny said clearly pissed.

"Chill, dude. There's something I think you should read," Peter said, handing Danny the letter Mindy left him.

"That the letter Mindy left you?" Danny said, his voice catching as he said her name.

"Yeah."

"Why would I need to see it? I doubt she even mentioned me. It's not like we're friends anymore," Danny said trying to shrug nonchalantly, but Peter could see the pain in his eyes.

"Actually, you are. FYI, she's as miserable as you are," Peter said, then got up and left, leaving Danny with the letter.

Danny took a deep breath then read the letter, quickly reading it till he got to the part about him. '_Tell Danny, tell Danny,_ _I hope he finds happiness some day. That he's great and deserves to be happy.' _Danny couldn't believe what he'd just read. He thought Mindy hated him. It wouldn't surprise him if she did, but what was surprising was that she wanted him to be happy. After everything he'd put her through she still wanted him to find happiness. He felt his heart breaking all over again. A bit of hope started to bubble up in his chest when he remembered Peter's parting words_ 'FYI, she's as miserable as you are.'_

Mindy had left. He had let her, but neither of them was happy. If Mindy wanted him to find happiness he would do what she wanted, but he knew he couldn't find happiness with anyone but her. It was time for him to suck it all up and face the fear instead of letting it hold him back. Standing up from his desk with a determined look on his face, he set out to bring her back and win her heart.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading huge thanks to my beta robinbrowneyes1975 for making sense of my words, advice and suggestions for the second half of this story, follow her on tumblr : redrobin2175 , and you can follow me at mindiangrowl, thanks again for reading hope y'all enjoyed the first part._

_-**Pessi . Rom**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Here is the second part, I understand that there are some spoilers hinting at something similar that also occurs in the finale,that may occur in this story, but I have not looked at those spoilers myself so any similarities are for the most part coincidental, enjoy the conclusion to this two shot._

-**Pessi . Rom**

Danny made his way to Brooklyn, after getting the name of Mindy's new practice from Peter. For once he couldn't help but smile at Peter offering a "Go get her, little buddy!" The building that housed Mindy's new employer was not unlike the one that housed Schulman & Associates. Walking over to the directory in the lobby, he saw that Brooklyn Gynecology Care was located on the fourth floor. He made his way to the elevator, wiping his sweating hands on his pants the whole way up. At the fourth floor the elevator opened to reveal a receptionist slightly larger than the one at S&A. There was a young redhead behind the desk with a headset on her ear. She was typing on a computer while talking animated on the phone.

Danny didn't want to lose the speech he had been practicing in his head. He didn't want to wait for the receptionist to get off the phone, so he picked a direction and started walking toward a hallway.

"Hold on, girl. Excuse me sir, can I help you?" The red head said, making Danny stop.

"Uh, yeah, no, I'm just, uh, looking for someone," Danny said sweating profusely.

"Sir, you do realize this is a gynecological office, right? You don't look so good, maybe you should go to the hospital down the street. I'm sure they can help you there," The red head said, concerned by Danny's sweaty appearance.

"No, I'm here to see my, my friend. She just started working here. Her name's Mindy. I just want to go find her. It's really important."

"Ok, but I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you go back there without an appointment," The red head said.

"Look, I get that. I'm a doctor, too. Just point me in the direction of where to find her," Danny said getting agitated.

"Does this Mindy know you're here? Was she expecting you?" The red haired said, looking at Danny like he was some crazed drug addict.

"No, she didn't know I was coming. We're kind of not talking right now, which is why I'm here to fix things," Danny said, still fidgeting.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there's no Mindy here. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I can give you the address of the hospital if you'd like."

"No, I can't leave till I see her! Just tell me where her office is or let me talk to someone else!" Danny said starting to yell.

"Sir, if you don't calm down and leave the premises, I will be forced to call security to escort you from the building."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I'm not crazy! I just want to see Mindy!" Danny said, ready to start yelling some more. He turned when he heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Cindy, what's going on out here?" Mindy said, walking over.

"Dr. Lahiri, this man is refusing to leave. I think he may have some psychiatric issues. I was just about to call security," Cindy said to Mindy.

"Danny?!" Mindy said, seeing him for the first time in over a week. Pain flashed across her face, which she quickly covered up with anger.

"Hey, Min." Danny said, not sure what else to say.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here?" Mindy said, crossing her arms.

"I...can we talk for a second, somewhere private?" Danny asked, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the receptionist.

" , is this man stalking you? Should I call security?" Cindy said, already picking up the phone.

"No, Cindy, there's no need. He's harmless, and he was just leaving. Because there's nothing to talk about, here, or privately," Mindy said, looking Danny straight in the eye when she said the last part.

"Oh." Danny said. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but he thought he'd at least be able to say his piece before she shot him down.

"Yeah, so I've gotta get back to work. He can see himself back to the elevator," Mindy said before turning away and walking back to what he assumed was the hallway leading to her office.

Danny sighed and turned and walked back to the elevator. So this was going to be harder than he thought. That didn't mean he was going to give up on her; he would just have to take a different approach. He'd been patient for two years before he made his move on that plane. Mindy was worth waiting for, he would prove his love for her even if it took him the rest of his life. She was his best friend and he had to have her.

* * *

Mindy returned from lunch to find a big bouquet of her favorite flowers on her desk, along with a white card envelope with her name scribbled across.

"Cindy, where did this come from?" Mindy said, walking out to the receptionist desk, the vase and card in her hand.

"A delivery guy from 1-800 flowers dropped it off for you about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, ok," Mindy said returning to her office. She sniffed the bouquet, and a smile appeared on her face. She then opened the card, reading the short message inside it.

_Flowers for the woman who resonates the joy of spring, even in the summer and winter months. May these flowers brighten up your day, the way you brighten up the days and lives of those around you_.

_-Anonymous_

Mindy saw that there was something else inside the card. She pulled out a gift card for a full treatment at a women's spa in Manhattan. The card was dated for the upcoming weekend, Saturday specifically. Mindy racked her brain for who this 'anonymous' could be. Her thoughts of course immediately went to Danny, but Danny didn't do romantic gestures like this. There was last Christmas with his dance, but he was trying to cheer her up. She'd seen the discouraged look on his face when she'd blown him off, making it really clear she did not want to see or speak to him. Danny could take a hint, and this wasn't a romantic comedy. Someone else had to be behind the flowers and gift.

She figured it must be from one of her recent dates. One in particular, Colin, a published poet and author, had seemed genuinely interested in her. In fact the lunch she had just returned from had been her fifth date with him. Mindy had admitted to him that, although she really liked him, she just wasn't as ready to move on as she thought. She needed time to fully get over the last guy before she started a serious relationship. Colin had said he hoped he'd be able to change her mind before he walked off.

Colin knew she was a romantic. It was all she talked about on their first date, but he had found it charming. She wanted to call him up and thank him and tell him she knew it was him, but decided not to in case she was wrong. Instead she would let Colin reveal it himself when he was ready. She smiled, getting excited for the weekend. It was Monday and her week was full of appointments. It had been awhile since she had a spa day, and she definitely needed it with all the stress she'd been under lately.

The next day Mindy found a single rose on her desk along with a box of chocolate. Again it came with a poetic note and was signed by _Anonymous_. Mindy was convinced even more that it was Colin, and decided she'd wait another day before confronting him. The following day she walked into her office to find two roses and a box of her favorite cupcakes from her favorite bakery. She took Colin there on their third date. She had a feeling she knew what the man was up to so she decided not to call him to confirm it was him sending the flowers and gifts. The next day she found three roses and a bag of her favorite candy, sour straws. That one puzzled her. She couldn't remember mentioning she liked them to Colin, but she shrugged it off, thinking she must have forgotten.

Friday came around and she found four roses on her desk and the usual poetic note along with a jewelry box. She opened it to reveal a pair of diamond earrings. She again found herself puzzled by the gift, but shrugged it off as coincidence, seeing as she'd lost her own pair. Well not really lost them. She'd left them at Danny's before the breakup and couldn't bring herself to get them back. She must of mentioned to Colin that she'd been meaning to buy a new pair. Yeah, that had to be it.

Saturday came and there were no more gifts, which made sense since she was no longer in the office. She expected she'd probably receive a call from Anonymous aka Colin after her spa day. As she was waiting for the pedicure part of her mani/pedi to dry, one of the employees approached her with an envelope.

"This was left for you at the front desk," The woman said, handing Mindy the envelope.

"Oh, thank you," Mindy said, taking the envelope from the woman. She opened it and inside found a single ticket to an afternoon showing of one of her favorite movies "When Harry Met Sally." A huge smile appeared on her face. It looked like the gifts were in fact still coming. Apparently she had highly underestimated Colin. He would probably be waiting for her in the theater.

Her spa day done, Mindy made her way home, dressed in one of her fabulous outfits, and made sure to wear the diamond earrings. She got to the theater and waited for Colin. Time passed by, the movie started, but there was no Colin. She sat through the movie anyway because it was one of her favorites. Afterwards she was approached by an usher who had an envelope for her. She sighed in relief realizing that she hadn't been set up but that the movie trip was meant to be enjoyed solo. Opening the envelope she read the contents.

_Mindy, I hope you've enjoyed the flowers, as well as your other surprises and gifts. I have just one more for you, where I will reveal myself. Meet me at this address: 59th street/Columbus Circle one hour from now. There's no need to change. You look beautiful already in your black dress. _

_-Anonymous_

Mindy realized two things after reading the note. One: Anonymous had indeed been there at the theater. How else would he know what she was wearing? And two: the address was for Central Park. Her confidence that _Anonymous_ was Colin started to waver again. He had told her he hated Central Park. What if the person who had been sending her all these gifts was some kind of stalker? There was no way she was showing up alone to meet up with _Anonymous_ in the middle of Central Park. She pulled out her phone scrolling through her contacts and clicking on a number.

"Yello?"

"Hey, Peter. Where are you? I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm at home not doing anything, really. What's up, bro?"

"Can you meet me at the subway station by your place? I'll explain when I get there."

"Yeah, sure, no problemo."

* * *

"So you want me to hang around in case this dude turns out to be a creepo skeeze?" Peter asked, as he and Mindy sat on the subway headed to Central Park.

"Yeah, I mean it could totally be Colin, but just in case it's not, I need someone as back up, and you were the only person I knew who lives close by," Mindy explained.

"Alright, I'm in," Peter said.

Mindy was silent for the rest of the ride to Central Park with so many thoughts running through her mind. One man in particular kept flashing in her head. What if she was wrong? What if this, this whole thing wasn't Colin? What if it was Danny? No, she couldn't let herself go there. She and Danny were done. He was out of her life, and it was going to stay that way. It had to stay that way. Otherwise she'd never find happiness.

The conductor announced their stop and Mindy and Peter got out. Arriving in the park, a young boy walked up to her handing her a bouquet of a dozen roses along with an envelope. The envelope had instructions for her to get into the waiting horse drawn carriage a few feet away. She showed Peter the note and they hopped inside. The driver nodded and let them know the ride had been prepaid before taking them to their next destination. They arrived at a grass clearing set up with a picnic for two. Mindy walked over while Peter watched from a comfortable distance. There was a short note next to a chilling bottle of wine and two glasses. She knelt down to pick up the note and read it.

_Min, pour yourself a glass then turn around._

Mindy turned around with a gasp as she saw Daniel Castellano standing in front of her wearing a suit with a shy smile on his face. She could tell he had been sweating, but she didn't care. She was in shock. Was this really happening? All of this? This whole charade had been orchestrated by Danny, her Danny. That's when she started to get angry.

"Danny, why would you do all this? Was this some kind of sick joke..." Mindy began to say, but Danny interrupted her.

"Just let me talk for a second, then you can yell at me, punch me, walk away and never have to see me again. I'm hoping, though, that after you hear what I have to say you'll want to kiss me," Danny said, confidence in his voice.

"We'll see about that. Go ahead. Talk," Mindy said, pouring herself a glass of wine and downing it before turning to face him again.

"Min, you know that saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" That's the way I've been feeling these past few months. You were so much more a part of my everyday life than I ever could have realized. I spent two years wanting you, and when I got you, I ran away like a scared puppy. I ran from my feelings and from how deep they ran. When I found out you left the practice I wanted to go after you that very same day. I didn't because it hurt me that you left without saying goodbye. I felt like you were leaving because you wanted to punish me for ruining us. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew I couldn't make that happen, so I let you go. I let you go so you could be happy," Danny said, starting to tear up.

"Danny..." Mindy said

"No, just, just let me finish. I wanted you to be happy. Then Peter came into my office on Monday and showed me the letter you left him. You said in the letter that you wanted me to find happiness, that I was great and that I deserved to be happy. And I thought to myself, even after all I put her through, she still wants _me_ to be happy. I realized I would never be happy again, not without you, not without being able to hold you, and kiss you, and even argue with you over stupid things. When Peter told me you were miserable, I knew that I had to find you. I had to tell you everything. You pushed me away, but I refused to give up, which brings us to here, and to why I'm hoping you'll want to kiss me. I love you, Mindy Lahiri. It's why I kissed you on the plane, why I started this, why I'm standing in front of you today. I love you and I'd rather be alone than be without you," Danny said.

Mindy stood there with silent tears running down her face. Danny waited, trying to gauge her reaction. He felt his heart clench in his chest the more the seconds went by without her saying a word. Suddenly she moved closer to him, looking straight into his eyes, and cupping his face in her hand.

"Four," Mindy said with a smile, then leaned in and kissed him. Danny kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, then up to her face, pulling her even closer to him, drinking her in and expressing all the love for her he'd let build up those months they were apart. She seemed to be doing the same. The two were snapped out of their embrace by Peter clearing his throat. Mindy had completely forgotten about him, and the realization that he was in on the whole thing suddenly hit her.

"Ow! I had to stop you guys. This is a public park. Things were getting kinda steamy. There's kids around," Peter said when Mindy punched him in the shoulder.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, and that was for telling Danny I was miserable," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Well, you were. You're welcome by the way, for you know, this." Peter said, motioning to Danny and Mindy's clasped hands. Peter than left leaving the reunited couple alone.

"I just realized I didn't say it back," Mindy said as she and Danny lounged on the picnic blanket, him feeding her chocolate covered fruit.

"Say what?" Danny asked.

"You know," Mindy replied.

"Know what?" Danny said, pretending to be oblivious.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Mindy said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Danny said back with a crooked smile.

"Fine. I love you Danny Castellano," Mindy said looking into his eyes.

"I knew it!" Danny said.

"Jerk..." Mindy said, but Danny cut her off from saying anything else by reclaiming his lips with hers. She tasted like strawberries, chocolate, and happiness. His heart had grown fonder through absence, but it swelled ten times more with her finally back in his arms.

* * *

**A/n:**_Thanks for reading,for the review, follows and favorites, hope y'all enjoyed this, its funny cause with my last "angst" story I awakened my fluff muse. I don't know why but I love the idea of Peter having a part, small or big in the Dandy reconciliation, I just love his bromance with both Danny and with Mindy, so i like making him a background fixture in my stories. Plus there is no way in hell that I will ever, ever, romantically ship him and Mindy, no judgement to those who might , I just cannot support it. Dandy are my OTP and always will be. Sorry for the rant, thanks again , and another shout out to my lovely beta robinbrowneyes1975, follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175, and me at mindiangrowl.  
_

_-**Pessi . Rom**_


End file.
